Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal
Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal was a Canadian television series produced by Global Television from 1996-2000 about a team of paranormal investigators and scientists who research cases of reputed paranormal and supernatural activity. Chocolate Soldier (Season 1, Episode 19) In a shopping center's parking lot, a couple try to rescue their daughter from a cultist. She refuses to go with them, and the cultist briefly manages to entrance her mother before the rescue party withdraws in haste. The parents take their case to the OSIR team. They note that their daughter was a perfectly normal college student who suddenly experienced a radical change in personality and became devoted to the cult leader. OSIR discovers that a number of women have also quit their lives to join the cult. The team wires Lindsay with biometric monitors and has her meet the cult leader in a mall. He easily hypnotizes her, intending to lead her away, but the sensors tip off the team and they rescue her. Meanwhile, the parents manage to kidnap their daughter only to have her fall into a coma. Later, the team tries to figure out how to get the women away from the cult without hurting them, while the cult leader plans to start a campaign of terror. Lindsay shows up at the cult compound, seemingly under his spell- or is she? PS50.JPG|A mother rescues her daughter from a cult PS51.JPG|She refuses to leave Bruce, the cult leader PS52.JPG|Bruce hypnotizes the mother PS53.JPG|The daughter tells her parents she's happy with Bruce PS54.JPG|She rejoins the cult PS55.JPG|Lindsay bumps into Bruce PS57.JPG|He begins to hypnotize her PS58.JPG PS59.JPG|Lindsay is hypnotized PS60.JPG|She gives Bruce a passionate kiss PS61.JPG|The team rescues Lindsay PS62.JPG|The daughter goes into a coma without Bruce PS63.JPG|The team watches footage of Bruce hypnotizing a reporter PS66.JPG|Bruce expels another cultist PS67.JPG|She also falls into a coma PS68.JPG|Lindsay arrives at the cult's mansion PS69.JPG|Bruce addresses his devoted followers PS70.JPG PS71.JPG PS72.JPG|...including Lindsay PS73.JPG|Bruce explains his terror plot to Lindsay Nocturnal Cabal (Season 4, Episode 10) Lindsay and Mia go undercover at a rave to look into a series of mysterious deaths. Among the many dancers they find human bones, silver arrows, and mysterious piles of dust. They discover that the club is actually home to a nest of zombies, who are eating the human dancers. Meanwhile, someone else is hunting the zombies and turning them into the piles of dust. Unfortunately, it's not clear which of the ravers are zombies and which are hunters. One of the zombies uses his powers to hypnotize Lindsay, and it's up to Mia to save her. PS1.JPG|Lindsay and Mia go clubbing PS2.JPG|Lindsay finds a pile of human bones PS3.JPG|A zombie is reduced to powder PS4.JPG|The zombies capture Lindsay PS5.JPG|A zombie hypnotizes Lindsay PS6.JPG|Lindsay struggles PS7.JPG|Lindsay falls under his spell PS8.JPG|Lindsay is hypnotized PS9.JPG|Mia is captured by the zombies PS10.JPG|Mia tries to wake Lindsay PS11.JPG|The zombies try to make Lindsay one of them PS12.JPG|The hunter stops the ceremony PS13.JPG|A zombie dances with the entranced Lindsay PS14.JPG|Mia tries again to free Lindsay PS15.JPG|Mia tries slugging Lindsay PS16.JPG|It works PS17.JPG|Mia and Lindsay defeat the zombie and get home safe Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Detective Category:Non-Human Hypnotist